The present invention represents a significant step forward in the field of preventive devices promoting health, particularly for seniors who prefer sitting with their legs crossed. The present invention provides for support of one heel in a comfortable position and supports the heel of the crossed leg at an elevated level where the legs are separated and the remainder of the leg is not contacted by the support device. The present invention is uniquely dedicated to positively supporting and horizontal positioning of the heel to provide vertical space between crossed legs, preventing inadvertent leg contact as well as providing height adjustability and convertibility back to use as conventional furniture.
Numbness in the legs after prolonged crossed leg sitting is associated with falling and the tingling sensation is associated with reduced circulation that can promote the formation of blood clots. There are numerous calf supports addressing medical conditions where one or both calves are supported at a single level having non-functional second levels.
The patent to Kelly (U.S. Pat. No. 621,098) discloses an apparatus that supports two feet or legs on a cushioned surface has a total length of the apparatus for support of the heels is supported by a floor supported structure with adjusted elevation by mechanical adjustment.
The patent to Kelly (U.S. Pat. No. 621,098) lacks disclosure of an apparatus that supports a top heel and a bottom heel thereby preventing contact between crossed legs and lacks a user sitting with crossed legs and further lacks center lower surface an upper left and right side surfaces and further lacks raised portions on both top cushions to avoid heel sliding and also lacks lower heel positions lying under the top cushioned surfaces, it further lacks support on an existing leg support appliance and further lacks supporting the bottom heel on the appliance as well lacks a top cushion with adjusted elevation by manual exchange of cushions, and further lacks power driven adjustment, and further lacks remotely controlled adjustment and lacks becoming an essentially flat surface when the top cushions are in the retracted position and also lacks control of the slope of the cushioned surfaces.
The patent to Shminisu (US 2003/0006639) discloses an apparatus that supports both legs and is supported on an existing leg support appliance and manually controls the slope of the cushioned surfaces.
The patent to Shminisu (US 2003/0006639) lacks an apparatus that supports a top heel and a bottom heel of a user sitting with crossed legs and lacks center lower surface and an upper left and right side surfaces with raised portions on both top cushions to avoid heel sliding, Shminisu further lacks lower heel positions lying under the top cushioned surfaces, it lacks a total length of the apparatus for support of the heels it further lacks support by a floor supported structure it lacks adjustment elevation by manual exchange of cushions, and further lacks mechanical adjustment, power driven adjustment, remotely controlled adjustment and further lacks an essentially flat surface when the top cushions are in the retracted position.
The patent to Spann (U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,451) discloses an apparatus that supports a top leg of a user with center lower surface an upper left and right side surfaces that is supported by an existing leg support appliance.
The patent to Spann (U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,451) lacks an apparatus that supports a bottom heel of a user sitting with crossed legs and lacks an upper left and right side surfaces with raised portions on both top cushions to avoid heel sliding, and also lacks lower heel positions lie under the top cushioned surfaces and further lacks a total length of the apparatus for support of the heels is supported by a floor supported structure and further lacks supporting of the bottom heel on the appliance as well as lacks a top cushion with adjusted elevation by manual exchange of cushions mechanical adjustment, it further lacks power driven adjustment, and lacks remotely controlled adjustment and lacks becoming an essentially flat surface when the top cushions are in the retracted position and finally lacks controlling of the slope of the cushioned surfaces.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved apparatus and method for supporting a user's heels in a legs-crossed configuration that improves circulation and overall user wellness.